Field
This disclosure is generally related to a hinge assembly for a vehicle body closure panel, and, more specifically, to a dual torque rod design for a hinge for use with a vehicle tailgate.
Description of Related Art
One example of a prior art hinge mechanism for vehicle tailgates includes the use of a single torque rod that is provided within and extends the length of the tailgate, connected to hinges on either side. The assembly of the single torque rod through the tailgate generally requires additional time, costs, and operational steps, including installation after the hinges are attached to the tailgate. In some cases, a single torque rod may block access to the bottom edge of the tailgate, e.g., for wiring. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,729,729 and 6,796,592.
Some designs have included a bent torque rod in a tailgate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,724 provides an example of a single, bent, U-shaped torque rod for use in a tailgate. However, a bent torque rod is a more difficult part to manufacture, due to the very high strength requirements of the torque rod.